It started with a prank
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: Itachi and Deidara find themselves in pink tutus as a prank. Together they decide to get back at the other akastuki members, but this leads to a much more intimate relationship. The two begin to grow in their relationship and eventually love each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! This fanfiction was originally a role-play between my friends. I have copied and pasted what was said in the role-play and published it as a fanfiction. You may read it in ways similar you would read a script for a play. :) I hope you enjoy**_

Deidara- He crossed his arms in anger and slight embarrassment. "I hate you right now Uchiha un" He said bluntly as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Itachi- He kept his face emotionless as he looked the other over. "It's not like this is exactly my idea of fun." He muttered, unsure why the blonde was pinning the blame all on him.

Deidara- "We will get them back for this un" He said with annoyance in his tone. Pink was his least favorite color... in all honesty he hated it with a burning passion

Itachi- He shrugged. "Count me in, of course." He hoped the other couldn't see the embarrassment he was trying to hide behind his passive nature.

Deidara- "And quit staring un" He mumbled as he pulled the dress down farther. "Why the hell did Kakuzu even have these in his closet un?" He mumbled in a flustered tone

Itachi- He averted his eyes upon the other's request. "How the hell should I know?" He mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at no one in particular.

Deidara- He looked the other up and down. "And why does it look better on you than it does me un?" He asked with a pout.

Itachi- "Quit starting." He retorted mockingly, a soft smile on his face.

Deidara- "It is hard when it looks better on you than me un" He mumbled and ran a hand threw his bangs.

Itachi- He rolled his eyes. "And I'm the blind one? It clearly looks better on you. Goes with your hair better." He rationalized as I'd it were a common fact.

Deidara- "So my hair is girly like the outfit un?" He asked in an offended tone. He gave a light glare to the other believing it was an insult.

Itachi- He blinked at the other. "It wasn't an insult, Dei. Chill out." He rolled his eyes at the blonde's short temper.

Deidara- He calmed down slightly but turned around to look at his hair in the large mirror.

Itachi- He couldn't help snickering at the other softly.

Deidara- He tried to fix it hoping it would at least make it look less girly.

Itachi- "Just take it down." He suggested uncaringly

Deidara- He took it down and flipped his head over so all the hair was hiding his face as he fluffed it up and got rid of the slight aching before flipping it all back.

Itachi- He blinked at the blonde on amusement. "Much better." He smiled softly.

Deidara- He wrapped the hair-tie around his wrist and looked at the other. "I look more girly with it down un" He mumbled.

Itachi- "That's what I thought, I just wanted to see for myself." he said, suppressing a laugh.

Deidara- He flipped him the bird and put it back up with a glare at the other. This was definately not his day.

Itachi- Here was unable to stop himself from laughing that time, deciding to make the most of the ridiculous situation instead of be upset about it like the blonde was. It was an odd change.

Deidara- "Cocky little-" He mumbled as he blushed at the others laughter. That Uchiha was deffinately something different that was a fact.

Itachi- "I don't think cocky is the word your looking for, ma'am." he countered with another wave of laughter. "Maybe manipulative? Annoying? A pain in the neck?"

Deidara- "Pain in the ass is more like it un" He mumbled still glaring at the other for the term of the opposite gender. "And I AM A GUY DAMNIT!" He exclaimed fuming in his spot

Itachi- He found the other's reaction far to amusing to be upset about the fact that he was in the same outfit. "Yeah, because you sure look like one right now." He sneered sarcastically.

Deidara- "Look who is talking un! You look more girly than I do!" He retorted as his cheeks held a pink tinge on them. Whether from embarrassment or anger even he couldn't tell.

Itachi- He looked around the other's fuming body at himself in the mirror with a curious expression on his face. "Can't say I agree with you on that, miss attitude." He retorted coyly.

Deidara- He was so annoyed that his whole body felt as if his aura was flaming around him. "I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL!" He screamed and punched the others arm.

Itachi- He swiftly punched the other back, glaring lightly. "I know you're not a girl. You're not pretty enough to be a girl. Plus, if you were, I wouldn't be able to hit you."

Deidara- He smirked at the pain. "I would rather not be pretty if it gets me the ability to feel pain un." He countered back the smirk staying on his lips.

Itachi- He rolled his eyes. "Who are you, Hidan?" He questioned mockingly, hoping the Jashinist could hear his mocking.

Deidara- "Just a sadist un" He said as he cracker his neck hoping it would calm him down. He finally cooled down enough to think normally. "Sorry" He muttered.

Itachi- "Me too." He said, an amused smirk still in place though the apology was sincere.

Deidara- He sighed and sat down on the floor with his back to the mirror

Itachi- "Dei, don't you think we should change?" He suggested, raising an eye brow at the other.

Deidara- "Konan hid all of my clothes un." He said as he crossed his arms and continued to stay on the floor.

Itachi- He rolled his eyes. "You look like a child." He stated bluntly.

Deidara- "And you look like an old man un. What is your point?" He countered as he looked at the other.

Itachi- He rolled his eyes, refusing to go back and forth with the other again. "Just shut up and think of a way out of this." He commanded, finished with all the joking around.

Deidara- "If I had an idea do you think I would be here un?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I could blow up the door but that is the best I got un." He said with a sigh.

Itachi- He shrugged. "We don't have any better options, so be my guest. Unless you'd rather me burn the place to the ground."

Deidara- "You can burn it down once we are actually OUT of it un." He said looking at the other as if he was crazy. He stood up slowly and walked over to the middle of the room before sighing. "Which mirror is the door hiding behind un?"

Itachi- He activated the Sharingan, quickly glancing around the room twice, but all he saw was himself and the blonde multiplied. He squinted, looking harder at each panel, then pointed to one to the left of the blonde. "Right there."

Deidara- He nodded and broke the mirror to be able to open it. His blood was getting all over the floor and his arms. He pulled the mirror off and put a tiny clay bird into the lock and stepped back and in front of the other.

Itachi- "Look at what you've done now..." He mumbled, looking at the blood. "You're bleeding."

Deidara- "You may want to move back un." He said as he moved his bleeding hand into a hand motion. He was ready to blow the door up but he didn't want the damn Uchiha hit also

Itachi- He grabbed the boy's shoulder, pulling him back, too. "You don't need to go getting yourself any more cut up than you already are." He mumbled, pushing the other behind him when they reached the other side of the room.

Deidara- "I am pretty much immune to my explosions un. You on the other hand are not un. Stay behind me." He commanded and stood in front of the other and blew up the door while taking the blow of everything with ease.

Itachi- He closed his eyes as the explosion went off. He looked at the blonde, letting out an inaudible sigh at seeing his words were true.

Deidara- He had a few shards of glass in his skin and ripping the dress but no burns fron the exposion. "You okay un?" He asked

Itachi- "I'm fine, thanks." He mumbled, his relief slightly audible in his voice.

Deidara- "No problem un." He said as he pulled a large piece of glass out of his arm. He sighed and started walking to the door.

Itachi- "I- I'm not sure going outside seems like a fun idea in these outfits." He did with a stiff laugh.

Deidara- He rolled his eyes. "There are probably cameras all around here in." He said as he walked out of the damned doorway

Itachi- He followed the younger man loyally. "You're right." He admitted. "This was a lame prank." He muttered, the hatred from before that the blonde had felt suddenly overtaking the raven as well

Deidara- "It was un." He said as he walked picking pieces of mirror out of his flesh as he did so. "Can you help me with getting the mirror shards out of my skin un?" He asked the other.

Itachi- "Sure." He mumbled, taking the other's wrist to examine his hand closer.

Deidara- He let the other take his hand as he looked up the arm and began to pull out the large shards.

Itachi- He made use of what he had, taking out some of the remaining shards, then ripped some of the fabric from his skirt to wrap around the bleeding hand

Deidara- He continued to pull large shards out and throw them over his shoulder and into the room. "Damn things un."

Itachi- He began the careful work on the blonde's other hand. "Thank you again."

Deidara- "No worries un." He said and let the other wounds bleed not really minding the .

Itachi- "By the way," He gave the other a soft smile. "you totally look better than I do."

Deidara- "I think it looks better on you un." He said with a small laugh as he accidently dragged a mirror piece down his arm.

Itachi- He held a concerned look in his eyes. "You need to stop hurting yourself. We don't need another Hidan around here."

Deidara- He laughed and rolled his eyes. "That one was an accident un." He said with amusement in his eyes

Itachi- He grabbed his wrist and brought the cut up arm to his lips. "Just be more careful,"

Deidara- "I will un." He said with a sigh. That should have been the last of it.

Itachi- His hand traveled to the other's cheek, carefully pulling one last shard from his pale skin. "Looks like we got it all." He said, his hand lingering for a moment longer than it should have.

Deidara- He winced slightly when the last piece was pulled but didn't utter a single curse. "Thanks un." He said not noticing the others lingering hand.

Itachi- "N- no problem." He stammered slightly, hoping the other didn't notice. "Let's just get out of here."

Deidara- "You stuttered un." He blinked in surprise before moving the back of his hand up to the others forehead to feel his temperature. "You are not warm..."

Itachi- "So if I stutter, than automatically makes me sick?" He questioned, hiding his happiness at the other's touch behind an amused smirk.

Deidara- "Yep" He said then moved his hand down the others cheek. "And you are not flushed either un. If it is none of those then why stutter un?" He asked curiously as he moved his hand back

Itachi- He frowned slightly as the other pulled his hand away. "Maybe I'm allergic to this outfit." He suggested with a shrug.

Deidara- He looked at the outfit and back to the other. It would explain why the other was acting so strange. "You could be un." He said after a minute of thought

Itachi- He let out a silent sigh, happy at avoiding further questioning. "Well we should get out of here."

Deidara- He nodded. "I hope Konan returned my clothes un." He mumbled with a pout on his lips as he thought of being stuck in this outfit

Itachi- "She usually is the nice one." He mumbled, leading the way out the door.

Deidara- "Nice un?" He asked as he thought the other was insane. "Maybe you are sick un." He said as he followed the other.

Itachi- "If I were sick, would you take care of me?" He questioned curiously. "With Kisame off on a mission, I'd have no one else to."

Deidara- "Yeah I would un." He said bluntly as he looked at the other. "Do you think you are coming down with something un?" He asked curiously as well

Itachi- He gave a simple shrug. "I don't think so, but it wouldn't be the strangest thing that happened today."


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara- He looked down at their outfits before laughing. "It wouldn't be un." He said asthey continued to walk down the hallway.

Itachi- "Seriously, where did they even get these?" He questioned.

Deidara- "As I said Kakuzu had them for some odd reason un." He said with a disgusted shiver. "And now they have blackmail on all of us un." He mumbled with a pout

Itachi- "Blackmail?" He asked, not really understanding what the other meant

Deidara- "Hold it against us for wearing pink, being nice to one another, and in a god damned dress" He listed off

Itachi- He let out a sigh. "Oh, right..." He muttered, brushing his hand through his hair and slicing his finger on a renegade shard of glass. "Owe." He mumbled slightly at the unexpected pain.

Deidara- He turned to look at the other. "What happened un?" He asked as he looked at the raven who mumbled a pained word.

Itachi- The raven examined the slice on his finger as a thin trail of blood flowed. His face held a discontent frown. "Just a piece of glass stuck in my hair." He muttered.

Deidara- "Maybe we should stop in your room so I can make sure your hair is safe un." He suggested with slight amusement

Itachi- He rolled his eyes slightly. "We could if you'd like. I have some extra clothes you can wear in there if you'd like."

Deidara- He chuckled. "If ya say it like that." He teased with a bright smile on his lips

Itachi- His face showed a horrified look. "I- I didn't mean it like that." He stammered.

Deidara- He laughed and moved his hands behind his head. "Chill you un." He said with amusement clear in his tone

Itachi- He glared at the other, though it held no malice. "Whatever." He muttered.

Deidara- "Hey you are the one who suggested it un" He said with a sly smirk

Itachi- "And you'd be opposed?" He questioned curiously, a sly grin of his own appearing on his face.

Deidara- He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind borrowing your clothes but take it easy loverboy un." He said with a small smile

Itachi- "Don't call me that" he muttered.

Deidara- "Aw why not un?" He said still smiling.

Itachi- "It's insulting." He stated bluntly. "I don't need the rest if the organization thinking I'm hitting on you or something."

Deidara- He raised an eyebrow. "To think you are hitting on me or you ARE hitting on me un?" He said teasingly.

Itachi- He pushed the other's shoulder lightly. "Hush up before I attack you with my dangerous hair." He threatened teasingly

Deidara- He laughed and rolled his eyes. "You lead the way to your room un." He said with a small smile

Itachi- "Yeah, sure." He said. "Right this way."

Deidara- He grabbed the others hand in his as he examined the cut the other had gotten from the mirror

Itachi- "Hm? What are you up to?" He asked quietly.

Deidara- "Making sure you are not going to scar un." He said with an examining loook

Itachi- He raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Why does one little scar matter?" he questioned.

Deidara- He shrugged. "You just have such soft hands it would temper with them un." He said as he continued to look at the hand gently

Itachi- His face held a slightly surprised look. "O-Okay. If you say so."

Deidara- "Baby skin." He mumbled and unintentionally let the hand on his mouth lick the cut.

Itachi- "Ah!" He cried, not expecting the hand-mouth's action. He pulled on his hand, but not hard enough to get it free of the blonde.

Deidara- He jumped at the others cry. He let go of the others hand and looked up at him with surprise. "What un?" He asked looking around to make sure there wasn't a surprise attack

Itachi- "That mouth licked me." He informed the other with an amused smirk.

Deidara- He looked at his mouth-hand that was giving him a cocky grin. He blushed and looked away from the other. "Sorry 'bout that un."

Itachi- He gave a soft laugh, but it sounded forced. "I guess your hand was concerned for the well being of my hands as well." He joked stiffly.

Deidara- "They act on their own sometimes un. I am pretty much their owner, not controller un." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Itachi- "It's all good." He reassured the other with a soft smile. "I just didn't expect it is all."

Deidara- "Sorry to freak you out un." He said in a slightly timid voice

Itachi- "I wouldn't say I was freaked out exactly, but it's not a big deal regardless." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

Deidara- "You were startled like a little girl un." He teased as he folded his arms and continued to follow the other.

Itachi- He shot the other a cutting glance. "Let's not get into who's more like a girl here." He countered coyly.

Deidara- "Still you un." He said with amusement in his eyes. The other was getting so defensive that it was funny

Itachi- He let out a sigh, mingled with a chuckle. "Yeah, if you say so." He mumbled sarcastically.

Deidara- "I do say so un." He said with folded arms. He looked at the other and noticed they were nearing the housing area of the base.

Itachi- "This nightmare is almost over..." He muttered thankfully.

Deidara- "Thank anything un." He said as he pulled the skirt down.

Itachi- "Can't wait to get out of these things..." He muttered bitterly

Deidara- "Agreed un." He said as he kept pulling the skirt lower. It was way to high for any respectable male to wear

Itachi- He snickered at the other's action, self consciously smoothing his skirt out as well.

Deidara- "Are we near your room un?" He asked curiously as he continued to walk.

Itachi- "Yeah, right around the corner." He responded with a thankful smile

Deidara- "Thank god un!" He exclaimed as he pulled the back down.

Itachi- He lightly pushed the other's shoulder. "You complain a lot.

Deidara- "When a man is in a skirt things change un." He said as he pushed the others shoulder back as a joke.

Itachi- "This still sinks" he said, lightly glaring at no one

Deidara- "Agreed un. Let's just rush to your room un." He offered.

Itachi- He took the blonde man's wrist and pulled him quickly around the corner and into the room, slamming the door behind them

Deidara- He was dragged off into the others room and stood in surprise at how quickly the other brought him into the room. "I guess we were close un."

Itachi- " You said you wanted to rush." He rationalized with a shrug, tossing a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt at the blonde. "Here"

Deidara- He caught them and smiled. "Thanks un." He said as he slid the dress off and got dressed.

Itachi- He politely averted his eyes as the other change, taking off his own dress in exchange for black jeans and a black v-neck.

Deidara- He finished dressing and folded the pink devil known as a ballerina dress and set it on the bed. "Whoever came up with those things suck un." He said softly.

Itachi- He turned to the other with a blank look on his face, nodding in agreement but not uttering a word

Deidara- He had to admit the other had a really small hip size compared to his height. It matched his own that were at least a few centimeters smaller.

Itachi- He blinked at the blonde, unsure why the boy was starting. "Something wrong, Dei?"

Deidara- "You have tiny hips un." He said bluntly as he looked the other up and down.

Itachi- He continued to blink at the boy. "O-okay." He stammered quietly, unsure if it was meant as an insult or not.

Deidara- "If your pants fit me and I am below average in hip size then yours are smaller un. And it is a good thing un." He said after hearing the others stammer.

Itachi- "That was a rather random observation." he pointed out blankly.

Deidara- "Well it is a honest one un." He said as he shrugged. It just surprised him that the other was so... tiny?

Itachi- "Alright, then." he said, wandering about the room as if he was looking for something. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like.

Deidara- "Should I go give the tutus to Kakuzu un?" He asked curiously since he was still hating the sight of them.

Itachi- "If you'd like." he said kind of dismissively. " Should I go with you?"

Deidara- "Depends if you want some revenge as well un." He said with a devious smirk on his lips

Itachi- He gave the blonde a careful glance. "What kind of revenge?" He questioned, trying to sound uninterested.

Deidara- "Still need to come up with that un." He said with a sheepish laugh and smiled.

Itachi- "We can talk about it on the way." He said, a coy smile on his lips.

Deidara- He smirked and grabbed the outfits. "Let's un." He said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Itachi- He followed the boy loyally, closing the due as they left.

Deidara- "Any ideas un? Maybe glue the dress to his skin while forced to wear it un?" He offered off.

Itachi- "Maybe gluing the lock for his door while Tobi is in there?" He suggests, snickering softly.

Deidara- "Or lock a pissed off Hidan along with them while his body is scattered around the city un?" He offered grinning widely

Itachi- "How would we cut up Hidan without someone getting suspicious?" He questioned.

Deidara- "Get him to bicker with me for two minutes and it will be easy. Or offer tobi candy to do it un." He said with a laugh

Itachi- "Candy?" He questioned incredulously. "Tobi wouldn't mess with Hidan even if I gave him the Sharingan."

Deidara- "You would be surprised at how much power his 'Senpai' holds over him un." He said with an evil smile

Itachi- "Yeah, but you'd at least stand a chance." He pointed out with a straight face.

Deidara- "Want me to go tell Tobi un. But first we need some candy..." He said tapping his chin

Itachi- "Leader would kill us if we got Tobi killed." He pointed out, forever the voice of reason

Deidara- "Who said Tobi would be killed un? I think Kakuzu might be the one dead" He said softly

Itachi- "Hidan would murder the poor bastard." Itachi pointed out with a laugh.

Deidara- "Probably un. They are a comedy show on their own un." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Itachi- "At least it's never boring around here." He muttered bitterly with a glare at the pink dresses.

Deidara- "Agreed un." He said as he walked with the other. "We still don't have a plan un." He mumbled.

Itachi- "Maybe we should just be the bigger people." He suggested, hardly able to keep a straight face.

Deidara- He gave the other a look that said what the other suggested was not an option.

Itachi- He allowed a smile to creep onto his face. "It was a joke; don't give me that look."

Deidara- "So we need to take our planning a lot deeper un. Blackmail, near death experiences, emotional trauma..." He started out

Itachi- "All of the above?" He suggested with a coy smile.

Deidara- "I think this could work un." He said as he mirrored the others smile.

Itachi- "Let's list what we know about the enemies." He suggested.

Deidara- "Money hungry un." He stated the obvious

Itachi- "Anger issues." He added with a chuckle.

Deidara- "Slit personalities" He commented.

Itachi- "Self centered." He said with a laugh.

Deidara- "Ignorant un." He said with an amused smile

Itachi- "I have an interesting at to get back at those disloyal partners of ours if you're up for it." He said, a mischievous smile on his lips as he looked at the other out of the corner of his eyes.

Deidara- "Let's hear it un." He said with a smirk on his lips and he gave the other a look sayiing he was in already,

Itachi- He started laughing so hard he couldn't get out his plan. It was do manipulative it filled him with joy.

Deidara- He stared at the other with amusement. The others laugh was making him laugh as well. It was contagious.

Itachi- "I can't even-" He managed, before he couldn't speak again.

Deidara- He laughed and looked at the others face. His face was turned pink from laughter.

Itachi- He stood up straight, not realizing he had hunched over, and took a few shaky breaths, managing to calm down at last. "Never mind. You'd never be up for it." He said between the stray chuckles that escaped him.

Deidara- "I think I should be worried un." He said as he looked at the other. His laughter seized since the other became quiet. "What are you proposing un?"

Itachi- Gently, he takes the other's hand in his, lowering his voice. "I'm suggesting that it would kill them both to see us together." Then he pulled back with a laugh, releasing the hand. "But that's a ridiculous plan anyway."

Deidara- "They would be stupefied un." He said with a small laugh as he looked at the other with amusement.

Itachi- "That's the fun part." He pointed out with a coy smile.

Deidara- "Whatever you wish to do un." He said as he kept the pink monsters in his hands.

Itachi- He widened his eyes slightly at the other. "You'd really be up for that? I was expecting you to laugh in my face." He chuckled softly.

Deidara- "Hey whatever makes the emo happy un." He teased lightly and stuck his tongue out at the other.

Itachi- He rolled his eyes. "Happiness is irrelevant. I'm after revenge." His smirk grew vicious.

Deidara- "Whatever makes the emo vengeful un." He changed as he rolled his own eyes.

Itachi- "I'm not an emo." He pouted lightly. "Not my fault I have dark hair and dark eyes."

Deidara- "And you are usually quiet and mope around un. That is the definition of emo un." He teased

Itachi- "I don't mope!" He said indignantly. "I just have nothing to say to you people."

Deidara- "And you hide in your room and ignore everyone when you don't like something un. Moping." He explained with a smile.

Itachi- He glared lightly ahead, not meeting the blonde's eyes. "Whatever." He muttered, proving himself wrong by moping quietly.

Deidara- "You are pouting~" He sang with a laugh in his voice. The other was proving his point

Itachi- "Am not." He retorted childishly, turning his glare to the blonde with a frown.

Deidara- "Are so~" He said in a sing song voice with amused eyes.

Itachi- "We're getting off topic here." He pointed out, longing to change the topic of conversation.

Deidara- "Aw topic changer un~" He teased knowing full well of the others want of conversation switching.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi- "You changed the topic first!" He pointed out, his hand waving frustratingly through the air.

Deidara- "Yeah but it is normal for me to change the subject un." He stated with that teenaged attitude he held.

Itachi- "Grow up." He muttered

Deidara- "Nah un. Being cocky is to much fun." He said with a large grin

Itachi- "Sometimes." He admits with a soft smile. "Only if you're actually good. Which you are."

Deidara- "Good un?" He asked not understanding the others reasoning behind it.

Itachi- He gave a soft sigh at the others apprehension. "It was a compliment."

Deidara- "Um thanks then un?" He said not really understanding the compliment.

Itachi- I was simply trying to say that being cocky is only annoying if you're not skilled, which you are." He explained patiently.

Deidara- "Skilled at being cocky un?" He asked to make sure he had clarified that correctly. Sometimes when the other spoke he only got bits and pieces.

Itachi- "Just skilled in general." He clarified with a shrug.

Deidara- "That can be taken in many ways un." He teased lightly

Itachi- He rolled his eyes. "And you called me dirty minded?"

Deidara- "I am a teenager un. It is kind of expected un." He said as he rolled his eyes

Itachi- "I'm not that much older" he pointed out indignantly.

Deidara- "But old enough to not have your mind clouded un." He said with a laugh

Itachi- "Just my eyes." He countered with a soft laugh.

Deidara- He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Dweeb un."

Itachi- "Dweeb?" He repeated in shock. "I haven't heard anyone use that word in years." He commented with a laugh.

Deidara- "I use it all the time un." He said as he stuck his tongue out at the other.

Itachi- He laughed at the childishness of the other. " Never noticed how immature you were."

Deidara- He pouted and hit the others arm. "Not something you say out loud un."

Itachi- "You called me an emo!" He pointed out with an amused smirk.

Deidara- "Well that is how I talk to people un." He said with a pout

Itachi- "Well you need to learn how to treat people better." He lectured, though a teasing smile was on his face.

Deidara- "I don't wanna un." He whined with a pout still on his lips

Itachi- "Would you stop with that pout?" He commanded lightly. "Adorable doesn't really suit a mass murderer like you."

Deidara- He blushed and gave the other a light glare. "I am NOT adorable un!" He exclaimed as he glared.

Itachi- "You are when you pout like that~" he informed the other in a mocking sing song voice, an amused smirk on his lips.

Deidara- He hit the others arm and his cheeks turned a darker pink. "Stupid compliments un." He mumbled under his breath

Itachi- A rather loud laugh- for the stoic Uchiha at least- filled the air. "You're welcome." He teased

Deidara- He flipped the other off and pouted in embarrassment. His cheeks turned red from the others words and laughter

Itachi- The others embarrassment only added fuel to the fire, causing the raven to laugh harder

Deidara- He turned his head to hopefully hide his blush. He felt even more embarrassed as the other laughed at him.

Itachi- "You're an amusing kid." He hummed, smirking slightly.

Deidara- "And you are one mean adult un." He said back

Itachi- "Only sometimes." another tiny laugh escaped him

Deidara- "Whenever I am around un." He pouted.

Itachi- "Basically." he chuckled with a rare, bright smile

Deidara- "You prick un." He said bluntly

Itachi- "And you're and adorable child. Are we done stating the obvious now?" a snicker shook his whole body

Deidara- "I. am. not. a. CHILD!" He exclaimed in anger.

Itachi- He bent over in laughter. "But you are adorable." he pointed out, not having heard the other object to that part.

Deidara- "Am not un." He said as he hit the other in the back.

Itachi- "You're rather violent, too." he commented, hitting the other's arm in response

Deidara- "You are the one telling me a whole bunch of lies un."

Itachi- " I think you're in denial about what an adorable, violent little kid you are." his amused smirk was a rare one, and almost made his cheeks hurt with suppressed laughter

Deidara- "I am not afraid to kill you un." He said in a dead serious voice. But his flushed cheeks ruined the image of being scary.

Itachi- "We've already established that your silly art can't beat my all seeing eyes." Though his counter was ruined by laughter at the blonde's failed threat

Deidara- "Who said I needed art un?" He asked with venom in his tone as he looked at the other. He hated being laughed at

Itachi- "Are you going to sick Sasori- san on me?" He raised an eyebrow at the fuming child.

Deidara- "Hell no un!" He exclaimed feeling insulted by that. "I can fight my own battles thank you un

Itachi- "Okay, okay, kid, calm down before you hurt yourself." Why the raven was being so mean to the blonde was a total mystery

Deidara- He hit the other upside the head with his hand and stormed off down the hallway.

Itachi- "Wait, Dei, we got completely off task." he pointed out, walking quicker after the child. "Revenge, and the pink monsters and all that?"

Deidara- "I think I want to get revenge on you now un." He grumbled still angry at the other

Itachi- He wrapped his arms around the others small waist, refusing to let him walk any further. "Come on, Dei, I'm sorry. I was just messing around."

Deidara- He tried to get away from the others hold. "Being a prick isn't messing around un!" He exclaimed.

Itachi- "Please forgive me." He begged softly in the other's ear, refusing to release the blonde.

Deidara- He shivered and looked at the other. "L-Let me go un!"

Itachi- "Not until you forgive me." He hummed in a sing song voice, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

Deidara- He continued to struggle against Itachi's strong hold. "Why should I un?" He growled getting frustrated

Itachi- "Because when have I ever gone to such great lengths to gain your forgiveness?" He purred quietly.

Deidara- "When you are using me for your own gain un." He said as he pouted shivering at the purr.

Itachi- "What do you mean?" He asked, genuine confusion in his voice.

Deidara- "Never mind un." He sighed and stood still giving in to the other holding him.

Itachi- A pout was on his lips. "Please?" he begged softly.

Deidara- "Let me go Itachi-san un." He said as he turned his head to look at the other

Itachi- "Not until you forgive me." He growled lightly, determinedly holding tighter.

Deidara- "Give me a reason why to besides being able to move un?" He asked,

Itachi- "Because who will aid you in your revenge otherwise?" He pointed out with a soft sigh.

Deidara- "My hands un." He said showing the teeth then put them on the others arm and bit him.

Itachi- He jerked back, a small grimace on his face. "Whatever..." He muttered, turning to leave. "Don't get my clothes ruin." He mumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets

Deidara- "I got you to let go un." He said as he gave the other a slightly cocky grin but the pain from the other being mean to him in his voice.

Itachi- He turned to give the other a wordless, empty stare, before continuing away

Deidara- "I-I forgive you un..." He said softly as he looked at the sound. "W-Will you forgive me un?"

Itachi- He spun around again, a small smile on his face. "Of course." He whispered.

Deidara- He peaked up at the other unsure of why he was feeling timid.

Itachi- "We're both just a little on edge." He rationalized with a sweet smile.

Deidara- "I guess we are un." He said softly.

Itachi- "Is something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, unsure the reason behind the sudden shift in the blonde's mood

Deidara- "No un." He said as he shook his head as he looked at the other.

Itachi- "Are you lying to me?" He asked frankly.

Deidara- "Not at all un." He said though he still felt slight hurt still but ignored it.

Itachi- He gave the other a careful glance, as if he didn't believe him, but let it go with a simple shrug, taking the pink minster's from the blonde's hand as he walked past.


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara- He followed the other and looked at the other with surprise.

Itachi- "So about that revenge. We still have no plan." He pointed out, getting back to the original topic.

Deidara- "We really don't un." He said with a sigh

Itachi- "Maybe we really should just take the high road." He said, emphasis on the word should.

Deidara- "Death un?" He asked unsure of what the other meant

Itachi- "No, no, letting this stupid prank go." He clarified with a small laugh

Deidara- "Are you sure we can't coat the inside with glue un?" He asked one last tiem.

Itachi- "We shouldn't." He mumbled, trying to be a voice of reason

Deidara- "Shouldn't doesn't mean we won't un." He said honestly

Itachi- "Let's not." He clarified with a soft laugh

Deidara- "Why not" He whined as he pouted at the older male

Itachi- "It wouldn't solve anything." He pointed out maturely.

Deidara- "Who cares if it solves anything un?" He asked

Itachi- "I do!" He responded with a small laugh,

Deidara- "Well you party pooper un!" He called

Itachi- "Every party needs a pooper." He sang with a small laugh.

Deidara- "Nuh uh un. Every party needs a DJ" He said with a smile

Itachi- "Parties need lots of things." He pointed out realistically. "Can we throw one?"

Deidara- "I think we should un." He said with a smile

Itachi- "And invite all the tailed beasts!" He cried happily.

Deidara- "They might get the wrong idea un." He said with a laugh

Itachi- "That's the plan." He pointed out with a devious smile.

Deidara- He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You are such a hypocrite un" He said with amusement

Itachi- He raised an eyebrow at the other. "How so?"

Deidara- "You won't let me do something and daring yet you want to throw a party un?" He asked.

Itachi- "Parties are fun, not dangerous." He pointed out with a laugh.

Deidara- "Glue is not that dangerous un." He said with a frown

Itachi- "Dangerous to the people trapped in the room with Hidan." He pointed out

Deidara- "So un?" He asked.

Itachi- "That makes it dangerous." He concluded

Deidara- "And being surrounded by almost ANBU tails doesn't make this dangerous un?" He asked

Itachi- "Not when you're as good as us." He said with a dismissive shrug.

Deidara- "Us?" He asked confused at what the other was meaning.

Itachi- "Yeah. I'm not self centered enough to think I'm the only skilled fighter here."

Deidara- "Oh un." He said having it finally click in his blonde brain.

Itachi- He snickered. "You really do live up to your hair color sometimes."

Deidara- "I am not used to people talking to me so I don't know how to take their words un!" He explained with a pout

Itachi- "Sasori doesn't tell you how skilled you are...?" he asked as if it were a huge shock.

Deidara- "He tells me I need to improve un." He said bluntly

Itachi- "We can all improve in some ways." he pointed out

Deidara- "Improve as find 'true art' un?" He asked quoting the redhead

Itachi- "It's up to you how you need to improve. You're your biggest critic."

Deidara- "I find my art beautiful un." He said as he made a pin point sized butterfly explode down the hallway making fireworks.

Itachi- "As do I." he admitted, watching in amusement.

Deidara- "You have art un?" He asked not understanding that the other was talking about the blondes art.

Itachi- "I was agreeing with what you said about your art." he explained patiently, his eyes fixed where the explosion was moments before

Deidara- "Oh un." He said with a slight blush. "You do have art in your physical appearance un." He whispered shyly

Itachi- He blinked in confusion at the other's words. "What do you mean?"

Deidara- "N-NOTHING!" He exclaimed as his face turned red.

Itachi- "Now I really want to know." He whined with a soft pout

Deidara- He looked away from the other. "F-Figure it out un. Or forget I said anything that is the better option."

Itachi- "A- are you trying to say-" the words clicked in his mind as a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Th- thank you."

Deidara- He looked away and gave a small nod. "D-Don't expect me to say it again un." He said trying to hide his embarrassment with a tough exterior

Itachi- He chuckled softly at the other's obviously fake exterior, lightly patting his head. "You're a kind kid." He praised, hiding his own nervousness with a smug exterior.

Deidara- "You were right un. We both suck at acting." He said with a small laugh as he felt the other pat his head. He was only three years younger than the other.

Itachi- There was a soft smile on his face. "I guess we are pretty bad." He said, slight shyness showing in his eyes.

Deidara- He laughed and looked into the others dark eyes he almost got lost in their beauty before he snapped out of it.

Itachi- He gave the other a tiny smile. "Zoning out a little? Could be the blood loss." his eyes held concern as the possibility entered his mind.

Deidara- "Oh I just got distracted un." He said as he smiled up at the other. "So does that mean the party is still on?" He asked

Itachi- "I think it sounds fun." a smile returned on his face. "Where do we stand on alcohol? I could use a beer." he mumbled with a teasing laugh.

Deidara- "I don't drink un." He said as he rolled his eyes. "And many of the tailed beasts are underage as well."

Itachi- "Darn..." he muttered jokingly.

Deidara- He snorted and set the pink monsters on the floor in front of the zombie teams door.

Itachi- "Do you still want to mess with our partners?" He asked curiously.

Deidara- "Our partners un?" He asked getting a glint in his eyes.

Itachi- "As pay back." He reminded the other, totally fine with toying with their partners more than anyone else.

Deidara- "I will get my head chopped off un. Or worse... my hair." He said as he looked at the other

Itachi- "I'll protect you." He said matter-of-factly with an uncaring shrug.

Deidara- "I would rather piss off Kisame un. His face turns purple when he is mad!" He stated happily like a child

Itachi- This cause a laugh to erupt from his mouth. "That's so true." He managed , beaming happily at the other for a moment before reverting back to his normal, emotionless self.

Deidara- "And Sasori sees you as his equal so switch partners to annoy un?" He asked with a grin on his lips

Itachi- "Why not just work together and kill two birds with one stone?" He raised an eyebrow at the other.

Deidara- "And how do you suggest that un?" He asked as he looked at the other.

Itachi- He gave a shrug. "I suggested something earlier." He  
Pointed out. "It's your turn."

Deidara- He frowned. "Danna isn't the easiest person to prank and I know nothing about Kisame un." He sighed

Itachi- "It's easy if you think about it." He said with a shrug. "Nothing would bother them both more than seeing us getting along. They wouldn't understand since we're normally fighting, and it'd bug them.

Deidara- "I think they would be more relieved that they don't have to hear our bickering un. Maybe a little kissing would cause them to freak out un." He pondered

Itachi- A light blush spread across his cheeks. "M- maybe." he stammered slightly, averting his eyes.

Deidara- "Why are you stuttering un?" He asked with confusion in his eyes. Was this the others first kiss?

Itachi- "I didn't stammer!" he denied, turning away so the other couldn't see his embarrassment.

Deidara- "Yes you did un. And now you are being defensive. Is this going to be your first kiss perhaps un?" He asked curiously

Itachi- "So what?" he muttered miserably, not returning his eyes to the other's

Deidara- "You seriously have never been kissed un?" He asked in a sort of shock.

Itachi- "So what?" He snapped again, narrowing his eyes to hide the embarrassment.

Deidara- He gently put a hand on the others cheek and had his thumb under the others chin. "Want me to change that un?" He asked as if it were nothing

Itachi- A light blush dusted his cheeks as he stared into the blonde's bright blue eyes. "I- if you want to." He managed shyly.

Deidara- He pressed his lips gently against the others. It was nothing to major just contact between their lips.

Itachi- At first, he pulled back slightly, but after a moment, he allowed their lips to meet, the pink on his cheeks darkening.

Deidara- He felt a slight smile tug at his lips from the heat the other was producing onto his cheeks. Was the raven really that embarrassed?

Itachi- After an anxious moment, he managed to relax a little, his muscles becoming less stiff ad rigid as he allowed his eyes to slip closed.

Deidara- He closed his own eyes and felt the other begin to relax. He didn't want to take another step forward in case he scared the other.

Itachi- Shyly, he reached up his hand to touch the other's cheek softly, leaning into the kiss a little more.

Deidara- This kiss was different from the others he had experienced. It was unique and good all at the same time

Itachi- There was a strange warmth that came with the other's touch as he let out a tiny sigh, thoroughly enjoying the new experience.

Deidara- After a few moments he pulled back and looked at the other with curious eyes.

Itachi- His eyes fluttered open, a light blush on his cheeks. "S- so that's what that's like." He managed embarrassedly, taking his hand away from the other's cheek.

Deidara- "That was different than usual kisses un." He shrugged. "I can't explain it but it was."

Itachi- "Probably because I'm a guy?" He suggested with a raised eyebrow

Deidara- "I've kissed guys before un." He said bluntly as he looked at the other

Itachi- "Then what could it be...?" He questioned curiously.

Deidara- "I dunno un." He said as he looked at the other

Itachi- "I- is that a bad thing?" He questioned, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, it was my first time and all..." He trailed off.

Deidara- "No it was better than all the rest un. That is why I am confused." He said as he smiled at the other

Itachi- He blinked in confusion. "That's odd..." He mumbled. "So, is this our revenge plan?" He questioned, not meeting the other's eyes.

Deidara- "I would enjoy that un." He said as he smiled at the other. "Shall we call them into the sitting room as he have a heated make out un?" He asked

Itachi- "S- sounds like a plan." He agreed with a soft smile, though there was a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Deidara- "Slip notes under the doors un?" He asked as he looked at the other

Itachi- "Yeah, that works for me." 'less forward that way...' He thought to himself.

Deidara- "Let's start writing notes un." He said as he smiled getting excited for their prank

Itachi- "Okay." He said with a cautiously optimistic smile

Deidara- "I dunno what to write on them un." He said with a nervous laugh

Itachi- "Um... meet me in the sitting room so we can discuss our next mission?" he suggested with a shrug.

Deidara- "Sounds good to me un." He said as he grabbed paper and began to write

Itachi- He took a sheet of paper and began to write an identical note for his companion.

Deidara- He folded it up and put his partners name on it. "Ready un?" He asked

Itachi- "Ready." He said with a determined nod, note in a steady hand.

Deidara- He walked to their rooms which were right across the hall from one another. He slid the note under his door and knocked before waiting for the other

Itachi- He mimicked the other's actions, taking his wrist and walking softly down the hall.

Deidara- He walked a little faster to make sure they didn't see them leave. They rounded the corner just as the two peaked outside

Itachi- He smirked in cautions excitement. "  
Phase one complete."

Deidara- "Phase two coming up shortly un." He said

Itachi- He tried to suppress his smirk if anticipation as they made their way to the sitting room

Deidara- "You sit down first un." He said as he looked at the other. A plan forming in his head.

Itachi- He compiled, giving the blonde a curious expression

Deidara- He sat down on the others lap with his legs on either side of the others hips. "Think this'll freak em out un?"

Itachi- He stiffened slightly in shock at first, but relaxed almost instantly. "Yeah." He agreed with a smile.

Deidara- "I hope you are ready to take a deep breath and not freak out un." He said with excitement in his tone

Itachi- "I can't promise not to freak out." He said, a grin on his face. He heard the other two coming. "Ready? They're almost here."

Deidara- He nodded. "Shall we get a head start un?" He whispered into the others ear

Itachi- He shivered slightly at the whisper, nodding in response and placing his hands on the other's cheeks.

Deidara- He moved his lips against the others as they began to kiss. He gently brushed his tongue over the others lips before the two entered knowing the man might freak out.

Itachi- He gasped softly, his eyes a little wide at the unexpected action.

Deidara- He used the others gasp as acceptance and moved his tongue into the others mouth slowly.

Itachi- His eyes slipped closed as he shyly played with the blondes tongue, increasing confidence in the movements.

Deidara- He heard the others enter and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the others neck pulling them even closer

Itachi- Hearing the others enter, he focused on keeping his face calm, avoiding the temptation of smirking as he heard then both gasp in shock.

Deidara- He moved his hands to put them on the others leading the larger hands to his bottom hoping to get a bigger reaction.

Kisame- "What the hell are you two doing?!" he demanded.

Sasori- "I thought we needed to discuss something important." he pointed out bitterly, averting his eyes to glare at the wall.

Itachi- It took everything the raven had not to get flustered about the other's action.

Deidara- He pulled back and looked at them. "Oh when did you guys get in here un?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

Sasori- The puppet master just continued to glare. "A few minutes ago."

Itachi- The raven blushed slightly with a murmured, "Awkward."

Kisame- "You don't say!" the partner snapped.

Deidara- He stiffened slightly. "You two seem more angry then what would be expected of simple partners un." He said as he glanced at them

Itachi- "I noticed that, too." the raven mused quietly.

Sasori- The puppet-master just threw them a glare before walking back to the room not even caring anymore

Kisame- The shark man rolled his eyes, leaving the room in a huff.

Deidara- "They must really like you un." He said as he stared at the raven


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi- He blinked at the blonde still on top of him in confusion, also finally realizing he should probably move his hands. "What do you mean?"

Deidara- "Well I know Danna doesn't like me and Kisame either so they must really like you un." He repeated.

Itachi- "Why do they have to like either of us?" he had a totally clueless innocence about him as he continued to stare at the other for an explanation.

Deidara- "Didn't you notice their reactions un/ That was the reaction of affection." He said bluntly

Itachi- "Or annoyance at the fact that they were expecting a serious meeting, but instead found us making out." he pointed out, blushing lightly

Deidara- "Mm True un." He said as he continued to sit as if it were a normal occurance.

Itachi- "We should do that more often." he said jokingly, a soft laugh shaking his shoulders.

Deidara- "Aw like my kisses that much un?" He teased with a wink

Itachi- "And I have what to compare it to?" he countered with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing."

Deidara- "How rude un." He said with a pout as he felt his ego get a chip out of it

Itachi- He rolled his eyes at the others pout. "How many times in the years that we've known each other have you seen me get so flustered?" he pointed out.

Deidara- "three un." He said. He wasn't sure if his memory was correct or if this was a trick question

Itachi- He blinked at the blonde. " Name them." he challenged, doubting the words.

Deidara- "When I called your brother emo and you flipped crap about it then was embarrassed after. Um when Kisame started talking about your penis at a meeting and now un.

Itachi- He hid his face in his hands. "All things I had been trying to forget." he muttered into his palms

Deidara- "I thought the meeting one was pretty funny un." He said with a small laugh

Itachi- He glared lightly at the other, pushing him to the floor. "Hush up, blondie." He snapped playfully.

Deidara- "Gah!" He exclaimed as his back hit the floor. His blonde hair scattered around him as he looked up at the other. "Well at least it is normal to only have one penis un." He teased

Itachi- "Shut up." He growled lightly, smirking at the other's scared reaction.

Deidara- He smirked and looked at the other with a hopefully seductive look. "If you wanted me on my back so badly you could have asked un." He teased

Itachi- He blushed lightly, looking away. "I would only do something like that with someone I'm actually in a relationship with." He said innocently. "Not someone I'm pulling a prank with

Deidara- "Ah the goody goody type un." He said as he sat up and rubbed his back.

Itachi- "I always was a stickler for the rules." He said with a sigh, his normal demeanor returning.

Deidara- "More like a stick up the ass un." He said then offered his hands to the other. "Help me up?" He asked

Itachi- He reached out and got a grip on the other's hand. "Sure."

Deidara- He pulled the other down with surprising speed and force.

Itachi- "Gah!" he cried out, not having expected the sudden movement. He hit the ground, using his arms in an attempt not to fall on top of the other.

Deidara- "I got you back un." He said with a laugh as he was just millimeters away from the others face

Itachi- He blushed lightly at the proximity. "I- I guess you did." he stammered softly

Deidara- He smiled brightly and his blue eyes glimmered in happiness

Itachi- Unable to resist the urge to do so, he shyly closed the gap between their lips, his eyes skipping shut and his heart skipping a beat

Deidara- His eyes widened in surprise before he allowed them to slip shut. He pushed his lips against the others and wrapped his arms around the others neck gently

Itachi- He tried to mimic the other's lip movements in an attempt to maybe learn what the hell he was doing.

Deidara- He went slow for the other hoping to teach him how to kiss and the simple steps.

Itachi- He could tell the other was purposely toning it down that time, now that there was no one around to see. He smiled softly as a silent thanks

Deidara- He grinned slightly before letting it fade back into the normal look. His lips slowly moved and molded against the others

Itachi- He followed easily in the other's example, thankful that he was a rather quick learner.

Deidara- He went to the next step and opened his lips slightly and moved back before reconnecting them.

Itachi- He opened his eyes in shock for a moment before they slipped back shut and He tried to copy what the other had done

Deidara- He smiled softly and tangled his fingers in the others hair and licked the others bottom lip before moving his tongue back

Itachi- Remembering from before what that had meant, he parted his lips slightly in a small gasp.

Deidara- He waited patiently and moved his tongue into the others mouth and slowly taught him what he knew.

Itachi- He intently studied the other's moves, learning and imitating quickly.

Deidara- Once he had gotten to the harder steps he became slightly more sloppy showing that he was still learning as well.

Itachi- It was getting harder and harder to follow the other's lead, but that didn't matter much. His brain had shut off and instinct started taking over.

Deidara- He tried to let instincts take over but that wasn't how he was. He just tried to figure out what to do next

Itachi- Shyly, he tried running his tongue along the roof of the other's mouth as a little experiment

Deidara- He blushed and pushed his tongue against the others. It was a new feeling he had to get used to.

Itachi- He battled the other's tongue with growing confidence

Deidara- He let the other become more dominant while he let the other try different things

Itachi- He experimentally ran his tongue over the roof of the others mouth

Deidara- He pushed his tongue against the others and battled lightly with the other

Itachi- He gasped softly at the other's fighting, not having expected it, but he recovered quickly and countered easily.

Deidara- He smiled gently and continued to battle the other gently. The other playing with the roof of his mouth wasn't one of his favorites.

Itachi- He gave a muffled whimper of apology, knowing without being told that he must have been doing something wrong.

Deidara- He moved his lips against the others trying to tell the other he didn't mind. The whimper made him feel guilty.

Itachi- He received the message clearly, relaxing in his love's arms again.

Deidara- He snuck his tongue into the others mouth and tried the action to the other before moving his tongue to battle wondering if the other could understand it was a unique feeling.

Itachi- He completely followed the other's lead, trying not to get too cocky again.

Deidara- He pulled the other closer and let out a sigh. Just having them pressed together was enoug for him

Itachi- He let out a soft moan, blushing when he realized what he had done

Deidara- He smirked and moved them as close together as they could humanly

Itachi- He was able to let go of his silly insecurities as he held the blonde close. He stopped over thinking the kiss and just went with it instead

Deidara- he smiled gently and continued to battle the others tongue almost lazily loving that they could do whatever they wanted with the kiss

Itachi- His lungs burned for air, so he was forced to pull away at last, panting softly

Deidara- He moved back as well and panted for breath as he smiled at the other.

Itachi- A dark blush appeared on his cheeks. "I- I'm sorry. That was for revenge. I- I took it too far."

Deidara- "No you didn't that was perfectly fine un." He said as he smiled at the other.

Itachi- He hid his blushing face. "G- good. So it wasn't that bad? Even though it was my first time?"

Deidara- "It was not bad at all un." He said as he smiled and kissed the others head gently.

Itachi- He let out a soft sigh. "Th-thank you."

Deidara- "Why thank me for the truth un?" He asked curiously

Itachi- "It was more a thank you for not mocking me for asking." He said with a nervous laugh

Deidara- "There is no reason to thank me still un." He said as he shrugged and gave the other a small grin.

Itachi- He gave a slight laugh, standing back up and holding his hand out for the blonde

Deidara- He put his hand in the others gently unsure of why the raven was standing up.

Itachi- He pulled him to his feet, quickly circling his arms around the other's waist, a shy hesitance to the action.

Deidara- He wrapped his arms around the others neck in surprise and tilted his head to look at the other with curiosity.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi- "I- I- uh, sorry." He stammered nervously, keeping his grip loose enough that the other could pull away if he wanted to

Deidara- He hugged the other tightly and smiled at the other. "No need to be sorry un."

Itachi- "O-okay..." He stuttered slightly over the word, slightly nervous at the other's proximity. It was all pretty knew for him.

Deidara- "All you need to do is relax un." He said softly to the other

Itachi- He blinked at the other for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath

Deidara- "What are you so scared about un?" He asked gently honestly confused

Itachi- "That I'm going to mess up with the first person I ever actually cared for." He admitted honestly, his eyes remaining closed

Deidara- "You can't mess up un. We will always make a positive out of a negative." He said as he smiled

Itachi- His dark eyes opened hesitantly. "Is that even possible?

Deidara- "It is when you are with me un." He said as he smiled at the other

Itachi- He smiled softly. "Okay, I'll relax more

Deidara- "If you need help I can give you a massage to relax you un." He said gently

Itachi- He blinked at the other. It sounded like a sincere offer. "I wouldn't mind that too much." he admitted quietly

Deidara- "Right now un?" He asked as he smiled at other wondering if the raven would be a responsive one or silent during a massage

Itachi- "If now is a good time for you." he shrugged shyly

Deidara- "Sounds fine to me un." He said as he smile and cracked his fingers.

Itachi- "Should I sit or something?"

Deidara- "Lay down on the bed please un." He said as he smiled and thought of something. "And take of your shirt un." He said after a moment of thought

Itachi- He gave a hesitant look, but loyally obeyed, taking off his shirt and lying down.

Deidara- He sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly brought his hands up to the others shoulders. "I am sorry if my hands are cold un." He said before rubbing the tense area.

Itachi- "It's fine." He hummed softly, taking immediate comfort in the sensation.

Deidara- He rubbed the others tense shoulders in surprise. "Don't your shoulders hurt you un? They are so tense." He said softly

Itachi- "Not really. I got used to it." He let out a sigh of relief

Deidara- "I looks like it would have hurt un." He said softly as he made sure to get out every single bit of tension in the other's shoulders.

Itachi- He allowed a tiny moan to escape his slightly parted lips at the wonderful feeling

Deidara- He smiled at the sound taking that as encouragement to work on the rest of the ravens back. He moved the pony tail over to the side so that he could work.

Itachi- He closed his eyes lightly, not putting up any fight

Deidara- He smiled and continued his work making sure that the other was finding it enjoyable instead of painful.

Itachi- "You're really good at this." he hummed, blushing softly

Deidara- "I sure hope so un. This is one of the first times I have ever done this." He said as he smiled and continued to work.

Itachi- A small whimper left his mouth, though a smile was on his lips.

Deidara- "S-sorry un. Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly after hearing the raven whimper

Itachi- "No, no, you're fine." he assured the blonde with a smile that shone with honesty

Deidara- He let out a sigh of relief before continuing down the others well sculpted back

Itachi- He folded up his arms and rested his head on them with a content sigh.

Deidara- "You have really soft skin un." He said softly as he began to get deeper into the others knotted muscles

Itachi- "You think so?" he asked distantly, too focused on enjoying the other's action. Another tiny moan left his mouth.

Deidara- He smiled at the sound of the others moan it meant he was doing at least something right. He continued the small massage in happiness

Itachi- "Thank you." he said in a sigh of total happiness and bliss.

Deidara- "No problem un. I like how vocal this makes you un." He said in blunt honesty

Itachi- "Vocal?" he asked with a small chuckle. "What do you mean?"

Deidara- "You make quite a few different noises un." He said as he smirked and went to the small of the others back and rubbed the muscles there

Itachi- "S- sorry." he stammered, hiding his blushing face in his folded arms.

Deidara- "I like it un." He said as he shrugged and continued.

Itachi- He attempted to, but couldn't suppress the small, short moan that left his mouth.

Deidara- He smirked and looked down at the other. "If this is what you sound like with your back being rubbed just think about your thighs un." He commented un slight amusement

Itachi- "Sh-shut up." he stammered in embarrassment, still hiding his growing blush.

Deidara- "But it was cute un." He said softly still being highly amused by the other.

Itachi- "No it wasn't." he pouted into his arms, blushing darkly

Deidara- "I think it was un." He said as he continued to work on the smaller part of the others back finding it interesting to hear the other,

Itachi- He let out a sigh, revealing his face again. A light blush was still in his cheeks.

Deidara- "You are cute like that un." He said bluntly as he smiled at the other.

Itachi- "I'm not cute." He mumbled, no malice in his relaxed voice.

Deidara- "Yes you are un." He said as he went back up the others back not wanting this moment to end.

Itachi- "Nu uh..." he hummed softly, letting out another sigh.

Deidara- He chuckled softly. "I think you are un." He said in a soft tone as he kissed the others shoulder gently.

Itachi- His eyes fluttered open at the kiss, blushing softly again. "I think you're amazing." He said in a soft moan.

Deidara- "And your thoughts would be right un." He said obviously teasing the other as he soaked up the moan greedily letting it raise his ego

Itachi- "And so very humble." He sneered sarcastically.

Deidara- He laughed and smiled at the other. "Why you are correct yet again un." He said in a teasing tone

Itachi- "Because I'm older and smarter." He countered playfully.

Deidara- "Older yes smarter on the other hand..." He said trailing off though it was more of a joking way than trying to be rude.

Itachi- "You're so mean to me." He hummed distantly

Deidara- "But you love it un." He said as he chuckled softly

Itachi- "I love what you're doing; the teasing I could live without." He hummed

Deidara- "Aw but teasing is a part of me un." He said with a pout

Itachi- "And I wouldn't change a thing about you." He said honestly

Deidara- "I would not change anything about you un." He said as he smiled

Itachi- "W- would you be freaked out... if I told you I loved you?" He mumbled, truly hoping the blonde didn't hear

Deidara- "L-love me un?" He asked slightly startled from the phrase that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Itachi- He hid his face, blushing darkly. "S- sorry, never mind!" He quickly tried to take it back, thinking he had said something wrong.

Deidara- His eyes softened and he moved his hand to rest under the others chin. He moved the others chin to make the raven look at him. "Itachi look at me un." He said with a small smile

Itachi- He obeyed curiously, a light blush still on his cheeks.

Deidara- "Love you too un." He said softly and placed his lips on the others.

Itachi- He let out a small sigh, relief in the sound. He gently kissed him back

Deidara- He grinned slightly and moved his lips back. "Ah ah ah now tell me that without freaking out un." He said still grinning

Itachi- "I love you" he said quietly, honestly

Deidara- "Love you too." He said as he smiled happily at the other. "Although I do like your blush you look beautiful without it too un." He said as he smiled

Itachi- "Beautiful?" He asked in disbelief


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara- "Yeah un. You know higher than pretty and cute and it's definition is a picture of you." He said as he smiled

Itachi- He blushed a little darker. "You're too kind."

Deidara- "I am just honest un." He said bluntly

Itachi- "You're sweet." He stated honestly

Deidara- "If that is what honesty makes me then sure un." He said as he smiled

Itachi- He smiled genuinely, pecking his lips softly

Deidara- He leaned into the simple peck. "I think I like this 'sweet' term if I get kisses from it un." He said as he smiled at the other

Itachi- He laughed quietly. "If kisses make you happy, I'll kiss you anytime you want."

Deidara- "Then would now work un?" He asked curiously as he smiled at the other

Itachi- He sat up happily, pressing his lips gently against his love's

Deidara- He kissed the other back and gently moved the raven to sit on his lap

Itachi- He didn't even notice, too lost in the electricity of the kiss

Deidara- He let out a small mew enjoying every second of the kiss.

Itachi- He smiled at the other's mew, taking the sound as approval.

Deidara- His arms tightened around the other as he licked the others bottom lip

Itachi- He gasped softly, parting his lips enough for his love to enter.

Deidara- He moved his tongue slowly into the others mouth not wanting to scare the raven.

Itachi- He relaxed quickly, shyly battling the invading tongue.

Deidara- He moved in gentle motions just enjoying the kiss rather than the battle going on inside of it

Itachi- He sighed softly into the kiss, finding shelter in its warmth.

Deidara- He moved his hand up to play with the others hair gently.

Itachi- His eyes opened slightly at the unexpected touch, but he didn't break the kiss

Deidara- He own eyes stayed closed just loving the electricity that flowed through him

Itachi- It was funny how drastically things had changed since that morning.

Deidara- He moved back thinking that then would be a good time for a breathing break

Itachi- He panted softly, his eyes remaining closed. "I'll never get tired of that."

Deidara- "Either do I un." He said softly as he panted to catch his breath. His eyes opened to look at the other with softness

Itachi- He eyes stayed closed, a soft smile on his lips. "Not too bad for a beginner, huh?"

Deidara- "You learn very quickly un." He said with a soft smile on his lips.

Itachi- "I am an Uchiha." He pointed out with a wink.

Deidara- "So un?" He asked not seeing how that helped any

Itachi- We are said to be very quick learners." He explained with a small laugh. "It was only a joke."

Deidara- "Ah un. You are like a chocolate lab then?" He teased the other with a grin

Itachi- He chuckled softly. "If that's how you want to look at it."

Deidara- He laughed and smiled at the other. "Speak boy." He teased

Itachi- "Woof, woof." He joked along with him.

Deidara- He laughed happily and felt his cheeks begin to turn pink from so much laughing.

Itachi- He enjoyed watching the other laugh. His eyes always seemed more beautiful when he did.

Deidara- "You are just as big of a dork as I am un." He said with amusement in his eyes

Itachi- "I am not a dork." He objected indignantly

Deidara- "Yes you are un." He said as he laughed happily

Itachi- "Prove it." He commanded with a pout.

Deidara- "Do you like being around me even though I act silly?" He asked softly

Itachi- His eyes softened at the question. "The reason you act all silly is why I enjoy being around you."

Deidara- "Then you are a dork too un." He said with a small chuckle and gave the other a small pure smile.

Itachi- He laughed softly. "I fail to see the logic, but oh well."

Deidara- "MY logic isn't confused yours is just different un." He said happily

Itachi- "I should learn to let go of logic every now and again anyway." He stated honestly

Deidara- "That you should un. Especially when you are with me." He said with amusement dancing in his blue eyes

Itachi- "Being with you in general is throwing logic to the wind." he stated honestly

Deidara- "Well gee thanks un." He said and sweat-dropped taking that as an insult

Itachi- "That's not really an insult."

Deidara- "Kinda sounded like it un." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**  
 **If you are reading this**  
 **it means that you enjoyed my**  
 **copy-and-paste of a role-play**  
 **between my friends which I turned into**  
 **fanfiction.**  
 **Thank you for reading and**  
 **reviewing**  
 **and**  
 **following**  
 **and**  
 **favoriting.**  
 **It has taken me a lot of one to**  
 **copy and paste**  
 **over**  
 **one thousand**  
 **messages**  
 **But I do it all for you.**  
 ***hearts***  
 **Unfortunately though**  
 **this role-play/fanfiction is over.**  
 **My friends never continued it.**  
 **INSTEAD**  
 **I have more fanfiction of the same style coming with the same characters.**  
 **Keep a watch out for those.**  
 **Until then,**  
 **please enjoy some of my other fanfiction**  
 **hat is written in regular**  
 **story format.**  
 **I love you all!**


End file.
